Thunderstorms
by alchemisthetaliapirates
Summary: A story in which during a thunderstorm England comforts colony!America and the favour is returned in present day when England is remembering The Blitz and America comes to check up on him.


America bolted upright in his bed at the first flash. He whimpered in fear as he waited for the inevitable to happen. _Boom _a loud crack rang out through the night.

The little colony tried to muffle his little cry of shock but to no avail.

_I am not scared. I'm not scared. England says it is only a thunderstorm... _another flash broke out across the sky, as it started to downpour though the rain did little to cover the next boom of thunder.

America kept trying to convince himself that he was ok, and that he needed to be brave but try as he might he could not help from letting out cries of distress.

…

England started sweating as the first flash of lightning tore across the sky. He tried to slow his breathing and calm himself but it wasn't the lightning he was worried about, no he was more terrified of the effect of the lightning.

CRACK! The thunder eventually echoed the lightning, like he knew it would. But this only helped the memory push its way forward, and nothing the Island nation tried could stop it. _It started with the sirens, it always did._Rain started to pour but the nation was being dragged further and further away from the present.

_England scrunched up into a tighter ball as if by sheer will the damn kraut's air force would go away. Then there was the whistle of a bomb being dropped followed by the explosion. He could hear the cries of his people from both outside the building and in his head._

England struggled against the current of being completely submerged by the memory, by being completely pulled under, but as the next bolt of lightning fell he gave up the struggle.

...

England awoke to his colonies muffled cries. Immediately he jumped out of his bed and raced down the hall.

Quickly he opened up the door and saw America huddled into a tight ball as if he was willing away the storm.

"Shhhhh it's okay." the elder nation said as he picked up his colony and held him close.

"I know it's only a storm and I know I promised but..." the tiny colony was cut off by another wave of thunder his sky blue eyes filled with fear and tears.

"Promised what?" his caretaker asked trying to calm the tiny colony by rubbing circles on his back.

"I can't be scared." was the soft reply as the little colony tried to bury his head into the empire's nightshirt.

"Why not?" England coaxed as he walked back to his room. His colony definitely was staying with him that night.

"Because you're not scared of anything."

...

England sank to the floor of his hotel room not even bothering to make it to his bed. He just sat there and let the memory finish.

_As the first bomb exploded a wound opened near his heart, it was London after all that was being bombed. England barely heard the sound of his air force fighting the Germans. Were there enough? Why hadn't his boss listened to Churchill, if only they had been more prepared._

Another bomb was dropped and another wound appeared, his new bandages were quickly being saturated with fresh blood. That was when he felt the heat. The fires had started again and more screams erupted from his people. He wanted to help them but he couldn't. Not in this state.

England sat there on the floor and felt his chest burning again, as if he was back in 1940. Distantly over his memory and the thunder he heard someone knocking on his door. He didn't say anything he was too far in the memory to respond.

"Dude I know you're in there, so just let me in." A voice called. England recognised the voice after a few seconds and clenched his hands into a fist; he did not need _him _seeing him like this.

" Go away" he took a ragged breath " America." he stated leaning his head against the wall as he felt the third scar sear with pain as in his memory his beloved city was struck again.

"Dude you sound like shit." the blue eyed nation said as he attempted the door just in case, and to his surprise it clicked open.

England sighed in his rush to get away from the other nations he must have forgotten to lock his door.

"Where are..." the former colony asked before he turned the corner and saw his former caretaker crumpled in a ball.

"Go away America." the island nation pleaded as in his memory his chest seared again from the fires outside.

"No way dude!" America said as he made the mistake of touching the elder nation's shoulder.

"Aghhhhhhh!" was his reply as he shrank away from the touch. Another bolt of lightning tore across the sky causing an uncontrolled whimper escape his lips.

"What's wrong? The hero will totally save the day." America asked trying to be his normal self but he was scared, England couldn't be _afraid_. Could he?

"America any other day that you wish to bug me I will let you but just once _please _leave me be." the elder nation had still yet to meet the younger's eyes.

"Iggy I will" England sighed glad he had gotten off easy "the moment you look me in the eye and tell me you'll be fine."

...

"America." the older nation said looking down at his colony in the darkness of his room. Slowly the colony lifted his head to look at his caretaker. "You will be fine. Thunder and lightning cannot hurt you." he took his colony's hand, "not while I'm here. And I will be here to protect you, for as long as you need me." England placed his colony into the bed and crawled in after.

His colony smiled up at him before he put his face back England's shirt and slowly went back to sleep the thunderstorm forgotten.

...

England kept his gaze down knowing his eyes were pained.

Gently America lifted up England's head and looked into his eyes. The normally forest green eyes were clouded with pain and despair. America had only seen those eyes like that twice before, though the first time was not with despair and pain but with hurt and betrayal. No these eyes looked like that time America had snuck away from his boss just to check up on England; these eyes were straight out of the Blitz.

"I'm... I'm fine America." England said though his voice was pained and his eyes grew distant as he flinched and clutched his chest.

America thought quickly, despite popular belief it was something he could do (half the time he just chose not to.) Then it hit him, the shorter nation must have PTSD.

"Does this happen every thunderstorm?" America asked.

England dropped his gaze and nodded. America waited but his former caretaker said nothing.

Standing up America said, "I guess I'll see you at the meeting then." he was about to leave when a bolt of lightning lit up the room.

Without thinking England reached out and held onto America's sleeve. America could only faintly hear England plead, "don't go."

Smiling sympathetically America picked up the elder nation and carried him to the queen sized bed and set him down gently. America tucked him in and went to close the curtain so the lighting flashes wouldn't be as bright.

Then he was about to sit down in a chair when another thunder clap rolled out and England curled into a small ball.

Changing his mind instantly America crawled under the covers as well and let England place his head on his chest, America would deal with the consequences tomorrow when the normally cranky Brit went back to normal.

Quietly America whispered, "Now it's my turn." before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction ever. That being said I appreciate constructive criticism or any reviews. I know there have been many fics where England comforts America and vice-versa but I have never seen one like this, if you have and this looks too similar please PM me the story and I will check then if it is very similar I will take it down.**

**I don't own Hetalia *cries in corner holding her Flying Mint Bunny stuffie wishing she did***


End file.
